The primary aim of this two group comparative study is to examine the relationship between fetal exposure to maternal epidural analgesia during labor and measures of neonatal neurobehavioral organization (behavioral state and sucking organization) in the initial feeding at one hour post birth. The associated effects of epidural analgesia on sucking organization have not been previously measured. The secondary aim is to examine the relationship between maternal and fetal acute stress responses (cortisol) during labor, and neonatal behavioral state and sucking organization. This research is innovative in exploring whether an attenuated fetal stress response during the critical period of rapid adaptation after birth is a vulnerable link in the initial development of sucking organization after birth. These findings will be an initial step in examining the mechanisms, and perturbations, of early neonatal neurobehavioral organization. Any disruption in the development of neonatal neurobehavioral organization has the potential to alter mother-infant interaction and the establishment of successful breastfeeding, especially in vulnerable dyads. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]